Under The Moonlight
by Tony2
Summary: Slash. Hinted JackWill. Gap filler. Takes place after Jack and Elizabeth are stranded upon the island, as Barbossa sails away with the Pearl. (Jack's 3rd person POV.)


Title: Under the Moonlight.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney is a bloody multi-billion dollar company that's going to take over the world. I'm but a humble artist taking some liberties with their characters.  
  
Note: This song was a plot bunny that had dawned upon me, while listening to "Carry On Dancing" by Savage Garden. The band's talented, the lyrics rock. Kudos to them for inspiration. Also, thanks to Frost for the beta. Hope it makes a difference! Read and review, if you'd like. Authors love to receive feedback. :)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
This was another fine ending to a day, he thought to himself. There stranded upon the very same island he had been previous years before. Made a governor, as Barbossa had put it. Midnight orbs dull and expression a frown, he glanced to the sand beneath his feet, before starting to pace about the small plot of land in the middle of the ocean. Having to watch that crazed man leave with his ship once again was enough to drive him mad, if he hadn't been already. His anger just below the surface, he needed something to distract and comfort him. Ah...of course. Rum! That was always the answer to life's trivial problems.  
  
So with forty paces to the left, thirty-three paces to the right, a few zig-zags here, 'round a coconut tree there and tada! The very place he'd been searching for. A few jumps to make sure it was indeed the spot he wanted, half expecting to fall flat on his face into a pit of darkness, he felt the weight difference where the ground wavered and the wooden plank had been placed under the guise of sand. Yes, here's where his beloved rum lay resting in wait for him to return. And return he had-- with a mighty thirst to quench and a rumbling stomach to please.  
  
Emerging into the shallow pit of sand and stale air, he remerged several moments later, arms filled with a variety of rum brands, shoving one to the lass at his side. Hm, for a time he had forgotten her presence was there, his mind being occupied with previous thoughts of spite and of needing proper nourishment.  
  
So what was in store for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Hell if he should know. All he wanted to do was lie with his back upon the soft sand and drink to his black li'l hearts' content. He didn't have a proper thought floating threw that jumbled mind of his. Well, any decent ones to a proper person's liking anyway. Yes, to bask in the suns' glory, listening to the lapping of waves against the sandy shore, and have his dark mood past like a storm was his only intentions while staying upon the island once more.  
  
Yes, it was simple, un-extravagant and probably not his style, but he really didn't care. Or maybe it was right up his alley and that's why he wasn't paying attention? Either way, thought was slowly becoming less interesting as the rum he consumed pulsated through his veins, that little high he always had bringing about a cheeky grin at nothing in particular.  
  
A random tune was making its way toward the front of his mind and before he knew it, the jumbled and slurred words were spilling past his lips and he was singing offbeat to the rhythm that only he could hear.  
  
With a drunken snicker, and a batting of dark rimmed lashes, his grin grew, as if he were performing in front of an invisible audience. So with a flourish and much jingling, and effects in tact, he staggered to his feet lopsided then began curving in the half circles and zig zags that his feet called a dance. Voice rasped and was slightly higher pitched as he bellowed out the lyrics to his new favorite song --still prancing about in the manner of a crazy bloke without a care in the world. Which he really was, in some ways.  
  
It was this type of attitude that had occupied him from sun up to sun down of that day. All stable thoughts and cautions thrown to the wind, just living in the moment. There were many bottles of different shapes and sizes scattered along the sand in uneven lines. A few sticks, twigs and chipped bark pieces lay together forming what looked like a fire pit, twin rocks laying off to the side as means of a spark.  
  
Above the faint wisp of clouds lay the silvery orb of worship most insomniacs energy thrived on. The moon was fully waxed and shining beautifully down upon the crystal waves and sandy shores of the isle they were stranded upon.  
  
After many hours of his topsy-turvy swirls and cross-legged tripping action, he had settled on the side of the isle, away from the miss who sat at the now blazing fire's edge. It was in these few moments he let deeper thoughts push to the front of his conscious and threw the blurry haze of too much alcohol consumption.  
  
Like if he stared out far enough across the dark waters, he imaged he'd see the topmast and flowing sails of his 'Peal coming around the bin to pick him up. Wading out into the shallow pool, he flexed his toes in the damp coolness and leaned forward, glancing into the depths of the waters surface, pretending to make out small shapes of fishes gathering in response to his presence.  
  
No matter what troubles lay ahead for him, the worst one was actually behind him and there wasn't anything he could do to change the course of events set. The boy, William, was captive of that twisted Barbossas' unlikely crew of undead miscreants and cut throats, in bondage and shoved into a tight cage he'd have no hope of escaping. Though the whelps' intentions had been heroic, they were still rash. Especially to believe a dishonest mans' word would deliver his bonny lass, the crew and himself free from all hard.  
  
Now they were leagues apart, separated by the one love they shared and bound together in the determination of survival. This was why he looked to the moon in the sky above for hope. She always had a way of settling his nerves and keeping his troubles at bay. It was actually a beautiful night, with tiny twinkling stars in the distance, the clouds evaporated and now velvet landscape of deep blue lie cloaking the sleeping world.  
  
His thoughts now brushing a subject dear to his heart, he let out a wistful sigh. What a wonderful sight the night was to behold. How he wished he was sharing its splendid magic with someone else though. Perhaps a lanky youth with a mass of mocha curls and chocolate hues that tried to see the world for what it was, naivety and curiosity rolled into one.  
  
If he could have that warm body resting beside him under the moonlight and it's ultraviolet beams, their minds at ease and their hearts joined together. The view was breathtaking and the company beyond pleasant. They'd confine in each other deep secrets no ones ears would be permitted to hear. How they'd laugh at the simple things and marvel at how things changed within moments of a blinking eye. They'd have the whole island to themselves and not a soul to disturb their company. It would be bliss, just the two of them and no one else.  
  
How he longed to reach out and touch those glossy locks and wrap a handful around his digits and bring that warm, inviting mouth to his in a gentle exploration of lips and tongue. His charm and good looks would be enough to seduce any creature bold enough to confront him. To feel a hard body pressed flush against his tan and weathered one. To feel nimble digits tracing the scars and tattoos he'd acquired with experience. To have heat and flesh against flesh, their passions building and burning a trail as they went.  
  
The kiss would steal his very breath, rock his being to the core and make him crave for more. To make Will his lifeline and have him wherever the sea and his Pearl took them. Not a disapproving glance or harsh word would dampen their spirits or press them to sever the bond they possessed. They'd ravish each other's mouth until they broke apart with the dying need for oxygen, chest heaving and lips swollen. They'd drown in the vast, intoxicating pools of each other's orbs until they could no longer breath, and then break away to wide smiles and devious grins.  
  
But none of that would happen, so long as he was stranded on this confounded island and his dear sweet William was held captive by a bastard that had deserved to die many years before. No, now was the time to simply dream and relish the desires one had to a painful extend of obsession and gut wrenching love.  
  
As these thoughts plagued his mind, he turned weary and pained eyes across the island, to the huddled figure of a slim girl in a stained white dress, pale limbs folded and a subdued look upon her fine features. It would be simple to quench his lust with this lass. All he'd have to do is draw upon some of that ole Jack charm, offer some bottles of rum and have a gay time wasting the night away. But even if he did these things, it wouldn't change where his loyalties laid.  
  
Even if this is where his loves heart desired to be, with this young, determined woman and not him. He would some how keep his pride and dignity, for as long as he could muster anyway. His resolve was slowly breaking as the hours passed. If he ever got off this god-forsaken scrap of land, he'd find Barbossa, make him suffer and claim what's rightfully his. He'd once again feel the smooth expanse of wood beneath his appreciative touch and see the soulful look in the young mans face he had come to love. Only then would time stop and a decision need to be made. To abandon all reason and what sanity he had left. Was the boy worth it? He knew that answer. But would he give up his life, his future and his girl for the likes of him? That was something to consider.  
  
And it was with those last lingering thoughts he found his resolve. With a deep breath, a nod to his watery reflection and a fake grin plastered to his features, he turned and made back towards the small camp that had been set. Now was not the time to think any longer, but to simply live. So trudging through the sand he went-- with a bottle of rum in one hand, and the first chords of that new song he'd teach Elizabeth in his throat-he'd begin to get himself thoroughly smashed to remember nothing with the coming of the dawns' new day.  
  
End. 


End file.
